makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Deniel Dannis
Biography Deniel Dannis is once a member of Special Elite Force who has many investigations through several zombie outbreaks, especially with the mad scientist he encountered. However, in the events of a game, he and his survivors must find the way to survive through a whole scale zombie threat inside the building, where the infectious Element 44 spread around there from hazardous meteorites to threaten humanity and with the mad scientist's invention of an evil pyrotic android masterpiece named Magician Type X (Mage Type X). Then afterwards, he will see what will happened next if the deadly Element 44 is now existed to cause another outbreak. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His attire resembling a counter-terrorist soldier from Counter-Strike. Move list Special Cards *Lightning Rod *Dual Gunfire *Knife Slash *Hand Grenade Toss *Time Bomb *Execution Kick Super Cards *Tazer *Arm Trigger *Deadly Shackle *Drone Assist Ultra Card *Deadly Combination Miscellaneous Introduction *I am here to have at you! *Zombie apocalypse, here I come! *I am still fine, but it's time to get this case started! *Show me what you are infected for! *It's time for survival. Action! * *Deep breathing* *It's an undead spirit! Oh... my, you are in for it now! (vs. Minamitsu, Youmu, Yuyuko) * *Yoshika is attacking Deniel but still trying to take her down* Get if off me! *Deniel is recovered from her* Are you a master of zombies? Guess I'll make you slain! (vs. Seiga) I detected a masterpiece of a mad scientist who made a zombie case. So I must take you down! (vs. Magician Type X) *You act like a zombie that eats humans? Then I'm decided to terminate you like a survivor! (vs. Rumia) *Reaper or not, here I come. (vs. Komachi) Personal Action *Bah! *Why this investigation is not over yet? *Well this is embarrassing. *Am I infected to zombies? *Well of course! You should try. Victory Pose *Yes! Yes yes yes yes! I completed it! *Mission is now accomplished! *Ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that? *No demands needed in this one. SOLVED! *Bah! *Am I survived? Yeah I do. *I am successfully survived! Ha ha ha ha! *I win for survival! You can't complete in this! (vs. Seiga) *Thread terminated! And it must be reported either way. (vs. Magician Type X) *Now you are slain for that! (vs. Rumia) *Do something different instead of being lazy, lady. (vs. Komachi) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Well I tried. *No! Noooooo! *Oh! Noooooo! *I'm taking you down with me! Throw Attempt *What's this? Other quotes during battle *Chew on your soul! (after performing Deadly Combination) *Take that, freaky flesh! (after performing Deadly Combination) Win Quotes Just stay alive from a zombie outbreak as soon as possible. Character-specific quotes vs. Billmore/Shoe: Ha! You got an army helmet just like mine, but with a cover cloth on my mouth for preventing zombie infection. vs. Kagerou: Oh no, werewolf! No, wait... skeleton! Zombie? It doesn't make sense, just go! vs. Seiga: Zombies, no! Wait... Hold on, let me check it... Oh gosh! Jiang-Xis! vs. Rumia: For what you were doing as a hobby, I knew you compared to zombies I slain. vs. Magician Type X: I eliminated this artificial variant once again since I've encountered the first case with a mad scientist. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Man, you would stick on fighting zombies instead of aliens. Minamitsu: It’s a pain fighting the undead, isn’t it? Captain Neo: It is difficult to accept victory with humility and defeat with dignity. Barris: I involved zombie apocalypse like you did since the day of my nemesis! Together with my buddy. Butch: I've used to wage the fight against guys with guns. You can do better than that. Landon: All zombies, no brains, eh mate? Gast: Now, not even the assistant can help you from zombies. Axl: Fighting zombies is just actually getting worse to resist the apocalypse. Just do your best, will ya? Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Reimu: Hurry and clean yourself up. I don’t want your grime messing up my shrine. Now stand back and let me deal with those zombies. Ichirin: It’s such a shame for the undead to be reborn this way. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Metal Commando: Watch yourself, special man. You need to find the way through the outbreak you just investigate. Ending Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Characters